Primer Amor
by kirauchiha03
Summary: Sirius y James le juegan una broma a Severus pero son descubiertos por la profesora McGonagall y como castigo los tres junto con Regulus son enviados al bosque prohibido donde algo más que simples pensamientos pasan por sus cabezas. Mientras tanto en el castillo Lucius y Remus tienen un encuentro algo extraño ¿habrá algo más q una simple conversación?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Era la primera semana de septiembre y en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se podían escuchar risas y abucheos en los pasillos

-vamos, no fue para tanto Quejicus- gritaba burlón un chico de cabellos oscuro y ojos color zafiro. De tras de él corría otro alumno de Hogwarts con el cabello color café oscuro y ojos del mismo color escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

-solo necesitabas un pequeño baño- grito james que perseguía a Sirius y este a su vez perseguía a severus snape que iba empapado de pies a cabeza y dejaba charcos de agua en los pasillos.

Momentos antes Sirius y James habían acorralado a Severus en uno de los pasillos para jugarle una broma y utilizaron en encantamiento para bañarlo y mojar todo lo que llevaba. Severus se había enfurecido tanto que aprovechando la oportunidad de descuido de Sirius y James causado por la risa los mando a volar con un _expelliarmus_ y huyo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo pero los dos Gryffindor le dieron alcance rápidamente y la escena se había convertido en una casería.

-¡quejicus! – grito Sirius al momento que alzaba su varita y apuntaba hacia severus

Severus cayó al piso al momento en que sirius guardaba la varita. El hechizo le había dado en el tobillo. Ambos Griffindor llegaron a su lado.

-¿qué quieres Black?- dijo Severus, en su rostro se notaba el enfado y de sus ojos caían lágrimas saladas.

Sirius se había quedado callado y fue james quien contesto

-solo conversar entre amigos – dijo con una voz irónica

-¡SIRIUS!- grito una voz muy conocida para los tres estudiantes. De atrás de uno de los pasillos se acercaba Regulus. Su parecido con su hermano Sirius era muy tenue. Regulus tenía la piel más blanca, su cabello era un poco ondulado y sus ojos eran gris/verdosos.

-Regulus- dijo animado James

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?- pregunto Sirius. Regulus se acerco hasta ellos y se coloco entre los Griffindor y severus mientras sacaba su varita.

-_expelliarmus-_ grito James antes incluso de que Regulus pudiera apuntarlos y la varita de este salió volando.

-¡POTTER, BLACK!- se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Los 4 chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con una profesora muy enfadada.

-hay que hacer algo- dijo regulus enfadado que entraba a la habitación seguido por Severus- enserio, apenas una semana de este año y ya empiezan.

En la habitación de los slytherin Lucius Malfoy levanto la vista al ver a sus dos amigos entrar; primero se sorprendió al ver a regulus enfadado y gritando. Regulus Black no solía perder la compostura de esa manera y mucho menos en público, solo en dos ocasiones lo había visto así y siempre en privado.  
Pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a severus completamente empapado y cojeando. Después de un análisis rápido Lucius comprendió las palabras y el enojo de Regulus.

-¿de nuevo ellos?- pregunto dejando el libro y acercándose a Severus que con gran dificultad había llegado a su cama y estaba sentado sobre ella

-mi hermano y el estúpido de Potter – contesto regulus en un gruñido dejándose caer sobre su propia cama- ya ahora tenemos que pasar toda una semana de castigo con ellos

-¿Cómo?- pregunto lucius

-la profesoras McGonagall nos vio en el pasillo con las varitas levantadas y… - regulus se encogió de hombros dándole entender a lucius el resto de la historia

-lo lamento Regulus- severus levanto la mirada- si no me hubieras defendido tu…

-no importa – lo corto rápidamente Regulus- no soporto que esos dos anden siempre molestando

-no siempre me molestan a mí… – comenzó Severus pero Lucius lo interrumpió

-claro que no, pero parece que eres el blanco o su centro de entretenimiento. Como si tuvieran alguna extraña obsesión contigo Severus

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad que los merodeadores sobre todo el dúo de oro de James Potter y Sirius Black lo habían convertido en su tiro al blanco desde el primer curso hasta que había comenzado. Siempre era lo mismo, después de vacaciones de fin de curso, de navidades o pascuas las primeras bromas iban dirigidas siempre a Severus y casi después a algún Slytherin.

-puede ser- comento con una sonrisa Regulus- Mi hermano no para de hablar en las vacaciones de ti Severus, y no para de molestarme y preguntando qué tipo de bromas estarían bien y luego tengo que soportar a Potter que va los veranos a nuestra casa.

Severus sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lucius, Severus se dio cuenta de eso y bajo la cabeza para que el cabello le tapara los ojos.

Lucius sonrió

-¿y qué era eso del castigo?- pregunto nuevamente

-McGonagall y Slughorn decidieron que sería bonito ir de paseo al bosque prohibido

-pero eso es peligroso ¿no?- lucius estaba muy sorprendido-por eso está prohibido

-no para los alumnos que se baten en duelo entre los pasillos de Hogwarts – los labios de Severus esbozaron una irónica sonrisa- eso fue lo que argumento McGonagall

"_Severus en duelo -_pensó Lucius- _eso nunca"_

Severus Snape era un chico muy tranquilo y aunque se enfadara siempre demostraba serenidad. Lo contrario de Regulus, cuando alguien lo insultaba o se mostraba superior a él estallaba sobre todo si se trataba del Black mayor o Potter.

-me gustaría acompañarlos pero…

-claro que no te gustaría- contradijo rápidamente Regulus a Lucius- odias todo el esfuerzo físico, además no soportas estar con los Griffindor y McGonagall ordeno que nos separáramos y no quiere ver a un Slytherin con un Slytherin, ni a un Griffindor con otro Griffindor- se levanto de su cama y se sentó en ella, después busco los ojos de Severus.- lo siento Sev pero no soporto ir con mi hermano

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual Potter o Black, no habrá mucha diferencia- pero a pesar de lo que había dicho se le antojaba más estar a solas con Sirius a pesar de que éste le jugara alguna broma ya que no había tenido muchas ocasiones de estar a solas con él.

-no deberían haberle hecho eso a Snape-regaño un chico de estatura baja y complexión algo delgada. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel- el castigo pudo ser mucho peor – decía mientras mantenía la mirada en el libro de sus manos pero ya no se concentraba en la lectura. Era imposible seguir leyendo con dos de sus amigos gritando y quejándose en la habitación

\- ¡cómo!- dijo indignado Sirius-no puede haber algo peor que pasar las tardes de una semana con una serpiente

-eso debieron de haber pensado antes- dijo Remus un poco enfadado cerrando el libro fuertemente

-solo era una broma – se defendió James

-pues bien merecido se tienen el castigo- replico el castaño

-pero no entiendo- interrumpió Peter el cuarto merodeador. Un chico bajo y rechoncho que había escuchado toda la historia desde su cama- ¿Por qué los mandan al bosque prohibido?

-Ya te lo dijimos Peter- dijo sirius- Mcgonagall quiere que hagamos lazos con las serpientes y quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos, ja como si eso pudiera hacer algo

-Y slughorn como es líder de la casa de los Slythein colaboro con el castigo- continúo James- y se vio en la dura obligación de utilizarnos para conseguir una planta. Algún ingreditucho para alguna poción y daba la casualidad que solo crese en el bosque prohibido.

\- ese tipo se aprovecha de cualquier situación para conseguir lo que quiere -comento Sirius

-pero Mcgonagall debe saber que el bosque prohibido es un lugar peligroso incluso para buscar una planta- insistió Peter

-tal vez no- dijo remus levantando la intriga de sus amigos-McGonagall sabe que los tres me acompañan de vez en cuando cada mes al bosque prohibido. Debió de imaginar que Sirius y James conocen muy bien el camino y saben cuáles son los lugares peligros.

Los chicos no tardaron en comprender a lo que se refería Remus. Un día al mes los cuatro merodeadores salían a la casa de los gritos pero rara vez se quedaban en ella. Remus J. Lupin era un hombre lobo y cada luna iba a la casa de los gritos para que los otros alumnos de Hogwarts no corrieran peligro estando cerca de él en su estado de lobo. Sus amigos lo habían descubierto en el transcurso del segundo año y para poder acompañarlo habían logrado convertirse en animagos. James en un gran ciervo con grandes astas por lo cual lo apodaban _Cornamenta_. Sirius se podía transformar en un enorme perro negro peludo al que apodaban _canuto_. Peter que logro ser animago un año después se transformaba en una rata y lo apodaban _colagusano_. Y a su manera Remus era apodado _lunático_ por la forma en que la luna cambiaba su personalidad.

Los 4, un hombre lobo y tres animagos pasaban largas noches en el bosque prohibido y conocían gran parte de él.

-pero aun así estaremos con las serpientes- Sirius se dejo caer en la cama de James, seguía sin aceptar el castigo

-también McGonagall tiene razón en eso- antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar algo Remus volvió a su lectura.  
Sirius sabía que por más que hablara o se quejara con Remus éste no volvería a mostrar su interés en ellos. Se giro hacia James buscando apoyo

\- no será tan malo- respondió James ya resignado –será fácil. Snape es un experto en las pociones y además estará Regulus, él es divertido

-lo dices en serio- Sirius estaba con la boca abierta sin creer lo que decía su amigo-Regulus es un presumido.

James solo se encogió de hombros para no tomar importancia a lo que había dicho de Regulus

-estás jugando verdad- al ver que James no contesto, dio por confirmado lo que antes le había dicho- ¡lo estás diciendo enserio!

-claro, además que es un jugador de Quidditch. Es mucho más interesante que Snape

-tú lo has dicho antes, con quejicus encontrar esa planta es mucho más fácil- por la voz de sirius se notaba que estaba algo molesto pero dio un enorme suspiro y continuo- Por mi puedes quedarte con mi hermano. Yo me quedo con Snape

-bien pero no te vayas a arrepentir- concluyo James algo desafiante

Remus que seguía escuchando la conversación solo pudo esconder una sonrisa detrás de su libro.


	2. El bosque prohibido 1

**Capitulo. 2: el bosque prohibido 1**

La tarde estaba cayendo. El cielo comenzaba a transformarse en rojo. Los dos alumnos de Slytherin ya tenían 15 minutos esperando, había quedado en la cabaña del guardabosque al atardecer pero ni la profesora que había quedado en darles las indicaciones ni los Gryffindor había llegado.

-volvamos al castillo- decía Regulus enfadado

-no tardaran. Mira ahí vienen – dijo Severus indicado el grupo de personas que bajaba desde la colina

Regulus siguió la mirada de su amigo. Desde la colina distinguió a McGonagall acompañada por Sirius y James que llevaban pergaminos, también llevaban sus túnicas cosa que Regulus había olvidado.

-maldito Sirius- murmuro antes que los tres llegaron junto a ellos.

-tomen – dijo macgonagall una vez hubiera llegado al punto de reunión y se reunió con los alumnos de Slytherin. Entrego un par de pergaminos a Severus y Regulus- aquí están un mapa y las características de la planta que deben encontrar.

Regulus tomo los pergaminos y los hojeó. El primer pergamino era un mapa un tanto elaborado. Estaba el castillo en una de las horillas después comenzaba el bosque prohibido con algunos árboles dibujados, luego varias zonas rocosas, dos acantilados, una cascada y varias tachitas en todo el mapa seguramente lugares que tenían que evitar. Al a mitad del pergamino una línea roja cruzaba el mapa eran los limites que no debían cruzar.  
El segundo pergamino era una estructurada lista de todas las características de la planta y al final un pequeño dibujo de la misma.

-buhaepl - susurro Severus tan bajo que solo Regulus pudo escucharlo, seguramente ese era el nombre de la planta. Su amigo era un genio una vez que leía una poción o algún ingrediente no lo olvidaba nunca. Se maldijo por no poder estar con Severus, encontrar la planta y regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible

\- eso sería todo- concluyo Mcgonagall-creo que no debo advertirles que no quiero ningún accidente- dijo mirando específicamente a los Gryffindor.

Sirius y James se miraron indignados como si ellos nunca hicieran algo.

-no se preocupe profesora-dijo Sirius acercándose a Severus y rodeándole el cuello con su brazo.- estaremos bien

Severus se tambaleo un poco nervioso y después se alejó de Sirius.

-eso espero-dijo McGonagall preocupada. 

La caminata se había convertido en algo monótono. Después de que se habían separado y habían dirigido por caminos diferente James había intentado entablar conversión con Regulus pero éste lo solo lo ignoraba y después de una o dos horas había desistido con fastidio.  
Un rápido pensamiento de haber elegido a Severus como compañero paso por su mente pero lo desecho de inmediato. Le gustaba Regulus y pasar un tiempo a solas con él aunque fuera en silencio lo hacía sonreír tontamente. No sabía porque Sirius era tan frio y distante con Regulus. Él nunca había tenido hermanos y juraba que si tuviera uno no se comportaría de la misma manera que su amigo.  
Una de las razones que James disfrutaba estar unos pocos días en la casa de Sirius en las vacaciones era que podía ver y convivir con Regulus.

James dio un enorme suspiro

-¿cansado Potter?- pregunto Regulus con voz irónica

-que va- respondió James- es el paisaje que no cambia, es aburrido…

Regulus se encogió de hombros y ya no contesto. James se sintió un poco esperanzado cuando su compañero había entablado conversación y ahora él no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

-¿crees que Sirius y Snape ya hayan encontrado la planta?

-por supuesto

Y ahí estaba el punto clave que James estaba buscando dos horas atrás.

-bueno, no es una planta fácil de encontrar. Además es de una poción extraña y muy difícil de elaborar.

James miraba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del menor. Regulus era más bajo que él y lograba llegarle a los hombros. No pudo evitar observar su rostro, tenía las típicas facciones de los Black misma que siempre había visto en Sirius pero las de Regulus eran más finas. Con unos ojos grises pero que destellaban color verdes que combinaban muy bien con los colores de la casa de slytherin. Tenía una nariz fina y unos antojables labios. En general un rostro muy bonito. Y su cabello oscuro le combinaba a la perfección. A James le encantaba poder acariciarlo cada vez q tenia ocasión.  
Tuvo el impulso de hacerlo en ese momento pero se contuvo.

-no creo que lo consigan-prosiguió- ni siquiera queji…Snape no podrá encontrarlo

-es porque no conoces a Severus-dijo Regulus mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

De pronto James se detuvo. Algo en su interior se había movido (algo que no lo hacía feliz) en el momento en el que el Black había defendido a Snape.

-oye Regulus…

Regulus se detuvo y se volteo hacia james. La expresión del mayor era seria. El slytherin no supo cómo interpretarla, nunca antes había visto de esa manera a James.

-Snape-continuo James- será un loco en pociones pero en un estúpido, un debilucho y no conoce el bosque prohibido

Regulus sintió que el enojo rujia en su pecho. Como era posible que Potter hablara de Severus de esa manera, era obvio que no lo conocía. Severus Snape no era para nada débil, era muy fuerte (no físico) y conocía mucho más hechizos que él pero no lo demostraba, así era su personalidad.

Regulus respiro profundo

"_calma"_\- se dijo. Y bajo la mirada al mapa. No iba a dejar que Potter lo provocara

-continuemos…

-¿porque lo defiendes?-James seguía en su lugar

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿por qué defiendes tanto a Snape?

Regulus contuvo las ganas de reírse. Esa era una pregunta estúpida pero aun así la contesto

-no seas imbécil Potter. Severus es mi amigo y tu y Sirius siempre lo están molestando…

James se quedo en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Tenía un semblante serio. Regulus tuvo el impuso de girarse y continuar con su camino pero sus pies no se movieron. La mirada de james estaba clavada en sus ojos. El mayor llego hasta él y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y con un ligero movimiento revolvió su cabello.

-continuemos- dijo y siguió el camino

Por un momento Regulus sintió su corazón detenerse. Se llevo una mano al pecho y recupero el aliento con dificultad

"_estúpido Potter, estúpido Potter…" _ se repetía una y otra vez Regulus mientras seguía en silencio a james.

Potter solía ser molesto algunas veces y siempre estaba pagado como chicle a Sirius cosa que lo molestaba de manera extraña.  
Levanto la mirada y contemplo a James de espaldas, aunque no podía verlo de frente no era difícil imaginarlo; algunos flecos cayendo sobre su rostro y sus ojos opacados por las gafas redondas. También se fijó en su cuerpo bien formado (como buen jugador de Quidditch) era más alto que él y tenía más músculos. Sus brazos eran fuertes lo había comprobado en un partido de Quidditch donde ambos pelearon por la snitch dorada. Por un momento lo imagino desnudo caminando frente a él, no era difícil ya que había visto a james sin camisa muchas veces mientras éste visitaba su casa.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar la imagen de su mente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto james que lo había observado

-nada – se apresuró a contestar mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas por la imagen que antes se le había formado en la cabeza

-woooh – se sorprendió James que tenía la cabeza hacia arriba

Regulus también subió la cabeza y varias gotas cayeron en su rostro.


	3. Capítulo 3

Remus tenía rato que había levantado la vista del su libro para observar a las palomas. Como James y Sirius habían ido a cumplir su castigo y a Peter le dolía un poco el estómago decidió quedarse en la habitación. Remus le prometió a Peter que solo daría una vuelta y regresaría lo antes posible, pero llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. Le encantaba observar los atardeceres y se entretenía demasiado en eso.

Estaba acorrucado entre las ramas de un enorme árbol cerca del lago, se podía decir que estaba escondido pero lo hacía por el mero motivo de no ser molestado, aunque eso nunca pasaba por parte de los chicos. Al ser uno de los cuatro merodeadores le tenía miedo, o bien, tenían miedo que James o Sirius tomaran venganza de cualquiera que se metiera con él. El caso de las chicas era diferente, de nuevo James y Sirius eran el centro, volvían locas a la mayoría de las alumnas pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera su propio club de admiradoras y lo hostigaran de vez en cuando. Por ese motivo prefería pasar desapercibido.

La pareja de aves retomo el vuelo. Miro hacia el cielo era rojizo y desde el bosque prohibido la nubes era de un gris oscuro.

"_Una tormenta" _– pensó mientras se levantaba para regresar al castillo. Pero no se movió. El sonido de alguien acercándose lo detuvo. Remus se quedo quieto durante unos momentos hasta que los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca

-Estúpidos, como se atreven a dejarme solo.-escucho la voz que maldecía mientras llegaba junto a al licántropo

Remus intento identificar pero no la reconoció. Desde donde se encontraba era imposible ver a la persona y rezaba porque tampoco pudiera verlo.

Lo más sensato era esperar hasta que el chico se aburriera y se marchara, sabía que se trataba de un chico por el tono de voz.  
Miró de nuevo al cielo que ya era de un tono gris, las nubes habían llegado muy rápido hacia él, sin duda comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento y no podía esperar a que su acompañante secreto se marchara por voluntad propia. Con mucho cuidado se deslizo entre las ramas y con la máxima precaución que pudo saco la cabeza de entre las ramas para poder ver a la persona que lo acompañaba.  
Se quedo perplejo al ver que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. La escena le pareció de lo más gracioso y no pudo contener la risa delatándose. Y como el mismo se había delatado ya no tenía necesidad de seguir escondido y sin más salió.

-¡Lupin! – exclamo Lucius conteniendo la histeria

-Hola Malfoy – saludo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le había parecido gracioso y único ver a Lucius Malfoy el príncipe de los Slytherin, el chico galante, educado y pedante comportarse como un niño haciendo un berrinche, eso le pareció encantador.

\- ¿Qué hacías? -Le pregunto Lucius

-Leía un poco – contesto señalando el libro que tenía en la mano- ¿Y tú?-como Lucius no contesto se apresuró a añadir - ¿Esperas a Regulus y Severus?- o eso le había parecido a Remus. Todos en Hogwarts sabían que Severus Snape, Regulus Black y Lucius Malfoy eran el trió de las serpientes, no le costó imaginar que Lucius se sentía solo sin sus amigos y había decidido esperarlos fuera del castillo.

Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Es costumbre de los Gryffindor esconderse para escuchar a otros?- pregusto Lucius con desdén

-No- contesto Remus que aun le parecía graciosa la actitud de Lucius- Pero dime ¿Es costumbre de los Slytherin gritar y comportarse de esa manera?-pregunto divertido

-Como te atre…- comenzó a exclamar Lucius con enojo pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un trueno acompañado por un rayo que ilumino el rostro de ambos chicos lo interrumpió.

Y así como el trueno había llegado la lluvia no tardo en caer, primero unas cuantas gotitas hasta alcanzar una fuerte ráfaga.

-Creo que mejor volvamos al castillo- sugirió Remus que ya tenía la cabeza y los hombros mojados.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a andar pero la lluvia areció conforme avanzaban y no tardaron en empaparse. El camino se convirtió lodoso y resbaloso e imposible de seguir; llegaron hasta una parte techada de los jardines de Hogwarts para refugiarse de la lluvia

-Mejor esperemos aquí hasta que la lluvia pase- dijo Remus dejándose caer sobre la pared, Lucius también se recargo sin decir nada.

El silencio comenzó a reinar…

Los minutos pasaron y el clima no daba señales de cambiar. Remus no sabía cómo tratar y hablar con Lucius, no tenía problemas con ningún alumno de Hogwarts ni siquiera con los Slytherin. Giro su cabeza para observar a Lucius que tenía la mirada perdida hacia el bosque prohibido. Le gusto esa mirada profunda, misteriosa y que guardaba más de un secreto. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo inquietante que se sentía, su respiración se agito más de lo normal y deseó que por un instante, aunque fuera por un segundo esa mirada se posara sobre él. Sintió un tibio calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

-Espero que la lluvia pase pronto- dijo regresando la mirada y su corazón latiendo a mil- Peter está enfermo y le prometí que lo cuidaría y…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto lucius sin ganas

-Bueno, Peter es mi amigo y debo cuidarlo

Lucius se volvió indignado con el ceño fruncido miro un momento a Remus y después desvió la mira otra vez hacia el bosque prohibido donde esperaba ver salir en cualquier momento a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Malfoy- la voz de Remus era un poco baja y tranquila. Su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse- Se que James y Sirius siempre molestan a Severus y…

-No te molestes- lo interrumpió molesto

Aun así Remus lo ignoro y continuó

-Te preocupas por tus amigos, al igual que yo

-Severus me dice que "a veces" lo ayudas- el tono que lucius utilizo para referirse al "a veces" hiso sentir a Remus culpable. Era cierto que en ocasiones no podía detener a James y Sirius, e incluso llegaba a participar en algunas bromas

-No siempre- confesó Remus en voz tan baja que apenas pareció un murmullo aun así Lucius lo escucho.

Remus se sentía apenado estando a solas con el príncipe de los Slytherin. Era inquietante y la sensación de miles de hormigas recorrer su cuerpo no se detenía. Seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, no quería volver a perderse en la mirada de Lucius

-Ya han sido 5 años- dijo el Slytherin. Remus se volteo para ver a Lucius que parecía inquieto, se apoyaba en un pie para volver a poyarse en el otro y no dejaba de subir y bajar los brazos, hasta que al final los cruzo sobre su pecho y con una voz que Remus no reconoció dijo -bueno…gracias

Sintió a su corazón dar un enorme palpitar. Ese día sí que había sido de los más extraños que había tenido; primero vio a lucius ser extrovertido y después dándole las gracias. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Malfoy y lo misterioso que le parecía.

-No es nada-respondió quitando importancia al asunto

Lucius esbozo una enorme sonrisa disimulada que le encanto a Remus

Ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Remus no considero necesaria las palabras. Sabía lo que Lucius quería decirle y él había dejado en claro lo que pensaba.

En ese momento Lucius se volteo hacia él y ambas miradas se encontraron. Durante unos segundos ninguno se apartó, simplemente dejaban que el otro lo envolviera con su mirada. Remus disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo temía de esos ojos fríos pero en el fondo cálidos y profundos que le recordaban al color de la luna. Se vio envuelto y quiso saber más de los secretos que guardaban. De un momento a otro se sintió desnudo ante Lucius y sin pensarlo aparto la mirada rápidamente

La lluvia comenzaba a parar pero las nubes aun seguían amenazantes. Remus decidió ponerle más atención al paisaje que a la mirada que sentía clavada en su espalda. Desde donde estaban podía ver la cabaña del guarda bosques hacia abajo. Los minutos volvieron a pasar en silencio y la lluvia comenzó a parar, solo algunas gotitas caían dispersas.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se movió, no sabían cuando volverían a tener ese lujo y querían disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible juntos

-Parece que ya ha pasado – dijo de pronto Lucius incorporándose de su lugar

Ya resignado Remus se encogió de hombros y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia Lucius y vio que en el rostro le caían algunas gotitas de agua desde su cabello. Era obvio Lucius Malfoy tenía el cabello largo, plateado y lo sujetaba con un listón bajo la nuca. Tenía el cabello más empapado que el de remus y los flecos plateados que le caían le mojaban el rostro. Saco uno de los pañuelos nuevos que James le había regalado por su cumpleaños y se acercó peligrosamente a Lucius. Y estando a muy corta distancia se lo ofreció.

Lucius lo miro sin expresión alguna.

"_Que tonto" _– pensó Remus. Ofrecerle tan abiertamente uno de sus pañuelos al príncipe de los Slytherin.

Lucius no tenía necesidad de aceptar el pañuelo, lo más seguro era que tuviera pañuelos de mejor calidad, y él le ofrecía uno de sus pañuelo; de un sucio hombre lobo.

¿Qué pasaría?, ¿se reiría de él?, ¿lo humillaría?, ¿lo despreciaría con asco? Remus comenzó a bajar el pañuelo pero la mano firme de Lucius lo detuvo.

-Gracias – dijo Lucius tomando el pañuelo

A Remus se le iluminaron los ojos y un tibio calor subió a sus mejillas. Ambos retomaron el camino al castillo con la sensación de miles de mariposas en sus estómagos.


End file.
